Archive:Alestainae
A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Appearance Her green eyes burn bright with addiction for arcane energy. Her long, dark lashes match her shining, dark red hair, contrasting to her pale skin. Her small nose is delicately upturned, and her lips are slightly full. She is somewhat shorter than the average female Sin'Dorei, but she holds herself with an air of dignity that seems to add to her stature. Her body is slender, but muscled and toned like a soldier. Personality Alestainae is not shy, but does not speak much of herself. She smiles often and has a good sense of humor, and talks to random people openly. Her sense of humor often gets her into trouble, being quite sarcastic and dark. She avoids confrontation, but is not hesitant to defend herself or those she likes. She fights with honor, but will not put honor above life. True History Family History After the sundering of the elves and the exodus of the high elves, many families fought for positions of nobility in their new home of Quel’Danas. No matter who you ask, all will say the L’rilelm family was one of the most bitter and traitorous of all houses. Backstabbing their way up the ranks and earning more than a few enemies, the L’rilelm family established themselves as nobles with power and guards to back it up. Though many spoke against them, none would dare say anything to their faces. But behind their backs, a plot grew to destroy the overly ambitious family, slowly gaining supporters each day. Early Childhood Sythirae was born to the L’rilelm house before the first war along with her twin sister Syraelina. They began lessons at an early age, learning how to read and write along with espionage and politics. The two girls, barely grasping the concepts, would often speak against their teachings only to earn a lashing from their elders. Growing up with hardly a positive word from their parents, the two girls became very close, finding in each other a hope for their futures. Attack in an Alley As the two grew older, they were taken out of the estate to visit Silvermoon with their family to listen to business and how to “properly” interact with others. During one such visit, the two girls managed to escape their family and ran off into the streets to find their own fun in the city. Unfortunately, the escape did not go unnoticed, and from the quick use of subtle signals, hired thugs were sent out after the girls. Sythirae and Syraelina, not being stupid girls, quickly noticed they were being followed down the streets. In an attempt to throw off their pursuers, they darted down an alley. As they neared the end of the alley, a dark form stepped out in front of them. The figure grinned wickedly, and a booted foot shot out, catching Sythirae in the chest and knocked her backwards. Syraelina was quickly at her side, checking her sister for any harm when a club came down on her back. Sythirae lay still, attempting to hold onto her unconscious sister, but tried to appear unconscious as well. The dark figure called off the thugs who had begun advancing on the girls, and leaned down to inspect the still figures. Sythirae’s small foot caught him hard in the nose, causing a soft crack and spurt of blood. Crying out and mistaking the assailant, he grabbed Syraelina’s unconscious form and stabbed her deeply in the side with a small dagger. Dropping her aside, and giving Sythirae one last hard kick, the thugs disappeared into the darkness of the alley. A Shine of Light Sythirae, ignoring her own pain, quickly went to her bleeding sister’s side to inspect the damage. Crying hot tears at the sight of blood seeping from the wound, she hugged Syraelina’s body against her. Please, please someone. Please save my sister. Sythirae began calling silently in her mind, reaching into every reserve of strength she could find. To her surprise, a warm glow inside herself answered her. Mentally embracing the warmth, Sythirae immediately felt her whole body enveloped in the feeling. A picture came into her mind of her sister’s wounds closing, and then disappeared along with the warmth. Opening her eyes, she looked down in astonishment at her sister. Just like in her mind’s eye, the wounds were healed. A sharp intake of breath overhead caused her to look up into the eyes of a middle aged elven male. Shaking his head, he offered to help Sythirae. She quickly nodded and pleaded for his help then stepped aside as he leaned down and picked up Syraelina. Sythirae beckoned for him to follow and left to find their family. Training and Treachery At the news of Sythirae’s innate ability, her family was overjoyed. Finding the elven male to be a paladin, they requested him to be Sythirae’s instructor in the ways of the Light. Revealing his name to be Thandoriel, he accepted the position. Sythirae’s teaching began immediately, cutting off her time from her sister significantly. Though Thandoriel was strict, he began allowing short reprieves in her studies once he saw the negative affect their separation was having on Sythirae. Always fair but never lenient, Sythirae began seeing him as a mentor to look up and aspire to become rather than avoid like she had her previous instructors. Rumors began to grow of a plot against the L’rilelm house and her family began to take less and less outings to the city. Guards were persuaded to leave their posts, and a few who were loyal found a dagger in the back while on watch. The elders became more and more paranoid and eventually dismissed Thandoriel out of suspicion. For Sythirae, this was the final strike for her family and she planned an escape from the estate with her sister. Night Escape The night the two sisters planned their escape, the Scourge began their attack. Sythirae and Syraelina huddled against the inner wall of the estate, listening to the sounds of the undead crashing against the other side of the walls. The few remaining guards readied at the gate to fight back the army slowly breaking through. As the gate began to splinter, two large hands clamped down on Sythirae and Syraelina’s shoulders. Spinning around, they came face to face with Thandoriel and urged them to be silent. He motioned them to follow, and they eagerly did so. He led them to a small door in the back the Scourge had failed to notice thus far and slipped out from the doomed estate into the night. Thandoriel slowly led the two sisters through the forest, attempting to make their way to the city or any sign of protection. Fortunately, fate smiled upon them and they reached the city walls unharmed and unnoticed. Slipping inside the city, a scene of utter chaos greeted them as the streets were flooded with panicking citizens. Sythirae grabbed for Syraelina’s hand only to find she was no longer beside her. Sythirae shouted for her sister and began to leave Thandoriel’s side to find her, when he grabbed her arm and drug her away from the packed streets. She tried to fight against him, but he was much stronger than she, so all she could do was silently pray for her sister. Undead Attack As the Scourge broke into the city, Thandoriel fortified a small area to protect a few citizens he had managed to round up and hide in a small building. Sythirae stood beside him, offering her healing when he needed it. Thandoriel managed to keep the building safe, but Sythirae was knocked unconscious when the attack grew too strong for him to keep up with. As the sunwell was destroyed and the Scourge left the city, Thandoriel picked up Sythirae, gathered with the rest of the survivors, and began tending to her wounds. Aftermath Sythirae awoke the next day to discover how great the devastation had been. Days went by without any successes from her near constant search for any word of her sister as the hunger and need for the arcane grew. She watched in despair as her people began dying around her, fighting an inside battle with her addiction. When a solution was found, Sythirae jumped on the opportunity, her will to survive greater than any repulsion to become like a leech. She watched with Thandoriel as their people grew stronger and began to rebuild, hope renewing in her slowly. When things had returned more or less to normal, Sythirae and Thandoriel attempted to visit the L’rilelm estate only to find it destroyed. Bodied littered the ground, but not just the bodies of her family. Upon closer inspection, it was discovered that several assassins had been sent that night to eliminate the family. They returned to Thandoriel’s new home, worried now about plots continuing against the L’rilelm house when they found out some managed to escape. Thandoriel sighed, and told Sythirae he had known about the plots before he had been dismissed, but had never been a part of them. He revealed he had been there that night to take Sythirae and Syraelina from the estate in order to protect them from the inevitable. Sythirae listened silently as he told her his plan to protect them, giving them a new name and identity as his nieces. A New Identity “But there is one thing you must do for me if you want this protection.” Thandoriel said quietly, studying Sythirae’s face. “And what would this be?” Thandoriel remained quiet for a moment, and then said with a steady voice, “There is a new faction of paladins forming. They are called Blood Knights. I want you to join them and report your time with them to me.” Sythirae instantly grew suspicious, but had no reason to not trust her mentor. “What is it you want from them?” He shrugged, simply stating, “Nothing more than information. I want to know what they are about is all.” “Information?" She sat silent for several minutes considering Thandoriel's plan. "I suppose I can do that for the sake of my life.” Sythirae nodded in confirmation. Thandoriel smiled an almost wicked grin. “Than from this time on you shall be… Alestainae De’thanis, my poor displaced niece.” They began work immediately, working on a convincing story for her new identity. The Blood Knights Alestainae joined the Blood Knights as an apprentice within the month and continued serving them for nearly a year. At first Thandoriel seemed pleased with the information she was providing him, but when the Blood Knights lost their source of power and reformed, he began brooding and scowling at her reports. Finally, he decided she had proven herself enough. She was to begin working her way up in power within the Blood Knights and establish herself as a Knight. Then, he said, and then the plan would be set into motion. Alestainae was worried about what this plan might be, but had no reason to doubt her mentor who had taken very good care of her. Besides, this would give her a reason to do what she had longed to do. Search for any word of her sister, be it bad or good news. Alestainae immediately put the plan into action, going from an apprentice to working to become a Knight. False History Alestainae was born to a small family by the coast of Eversong. Her family was small and lived quietly, working as small time crafters. They would often sell their wares in the city, and made enough to survive. From a fairly young age, Alestainae went to live with her uncle in his home in the woods to train to become a paladin like he. Being so far from anyone, they managed to escape detection from the Scourge attack. After things got back to normal, Alestainae joined the Blood Knights as an apprentice, slowly working her way up in rank. (( Yes, it is supposed to be boring and unassuming. Go ahead and call her on it if you hear it ICly if you want to. )) Relationships Thandoriel Alestainae looks up to Thandoriel and trusts him completely. At some times she calls him her mentor, and others her uncle, but it seems for her that the two are unrelated. Idiosyncrasies * Alestainae doesn't speak about the attack on Silvermoon, though she treats the Forsaken with cold indifference, but rarely to their faces. * Alestainae speaks in a strange, unrealistic casual manner, sometimes accenting some words while seeming to forgetting to accent them later. * Alestainae often will offhandedly ask information about a female Sin'Dorei named Syraelina. When asked about it, she remarks that it's nothing more than a missing friend. * Alestainae shows an innate talent at the healing arts. Public Knowledge and Rumors Alestainae is unknown. No histories can be found of her, but poking around can find you a paladin instructor with the same last name claiming to be her uncle. Though, if you get that far, he warns you to leave the matter alone. Theme Song Link - Angela Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived